Game Over
by dramalover4
Summary: Gabriella manages to finally go on a date with Troy Bolton. When it doesn't go the way planned, is it Game Over? oneshot


**As/n: Okay, I know I'm not the best writer ever, but here's a one-shot anyway. Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters.

Gabriella shut her locker door and started to last period. Today was no different from any other Friday. She solved four equations in Scholastic Decathlon practice, finished her History project with Taylor, met with Troy at their secret spot, and avoided evil glares from Sharpay during lunch class. Everything was normal, but she felt something special should have happened that day.

"Gaby!"

Gabriella turned to see one of her best friends, Troy Bolton running towards her.

"Hey, Troy!" Gabriella looked into his beautiful blue eyes and felt her heart beat fast. She couldn't stop staring at him. He was the nicest guy she'd ever met, and he made her feel special. Troy Bolton was perfect. Gabriella couldn't help but fall for him.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Troy flashed her one of his famous smiles, and Gabriella felt like she was about to melt on the spot.

"Nope. Not yet. Why?" Gabriella asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me. I have something important to say to you."

"Sure. I'd love to." _Did Troy Bolton just ask me out, or is this just two friends going out to dinner together? What was so important that he needed to talk to me about? Is he going to tell me he has feelings for me? _

"Great!" said Troy while leaning against a locker. "I've got to get to P.E. class. I'll pick you up at 6:15."

"Can't wait!" Said a smiling Gabriella.

She rushed to homeroom, where her free period was, anxious to tell Taylor what just happened.

"Tay! Guess what just happened!"

"You discovered the cure for cancer!"

"Better! Troy Bolton just asked me to dinner!" Gabriella joked.

"Really?!?! On a date?"

"That's what I need help with. I'm not sure if it's just friends going to dinner together or if he has feelings for me."

"Okay, what did he say?"

"'I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me. I have something important to say to you,'" Gabriella quoted.

Taylor's face lit up. "Oh my gosh! I think he asked you on a date!"

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked with a fearful expression on her face, giving the impression that if Taylor said no she'd break into a million pieces.

"Positive," said Taylor. "I'm so happy for you! You've been crushing on Troy for months!"

"I know!" giggled Gabriella. "I can't wait for tonight!"

--------------------------------------------------2 hours later---------------------------------------------------

"I can't decide which pair of shoes to wear," said Gabriella into her phone. She opened her closet door and looked at her selections. Gabriella took out a pair of black shoes. "Do you think I should wear my Mary Janes?"

"Totally!" said Taylor's voice on the other line of the phone. "Those shoes are like, your trademark."

"Okay," said Gabriella while sliding her shoes on.

Gabriella examined herself in the mirror. She had her hair down with clips on either side of her head. For make-up, Gabriella was wearing her favorite pink lip gloss and some mascara. She wore a soft white sweater over a lacy tank top with her blue corduroys.

"Taylor, I think I'm ready. Hey, do you know what time it is now?"

"6:05! I better let you go. Troy should be there soon. Bye!"

When Taylor said the name "Troy," Gabriella's stomach did a back flip.

_Ding Dong! _

_He's here!_

Gabriella rushed down the stairs and answered the door.

"Hey, Gaby," said Troy's familiar, soothing voice.

"Hi! Shall we get going?"

They walked across the lawn towards Troy's car, and Troy opened Gabriella's door for her.

"Thanks," she said as she hopped in. _Troy is such a gentleman. _

When they arrived at the restaurant, Troy again opened the door for Gabriella. They walked inside, took a seat, and ordered their meals.

"Troy, what was so important that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"Well, you brought me all the way here to tell me, so you might as well spill."

"Okay," Troy paused. "I sort of like this girl...but I'm not sure if she likes me back."

"Oh," Gabriella's stomach dropped. Her blood froze. Her heart stopped beating. "Who is this girl?" She asked, trying to hide her utter disappointment.

"Her name...Look, I don't know if I should tell..."

"Please do," she said, wiping a tear that quickly fell down her cheek, hoping Troy wouldn't notice.

"Her name is Magenta. Have you heard of her?"

"Yes. Yes, I have. The head cheerleader?"

"That's her! Anyway, I really like her, and I think she might like me back. Should I ask her out?"

_No! Don't ask her out! Ask _me _out! I love you! _"Yeah. If you really like this girl..."

"I do!"

"Then you should go for it."

"Thanks, Gaby! I don't know what I'd do without you." Troy leaned over the table and gave Gabriella a big hug.

The two ate their dinner and drove home in silence. When they arrived at the Montez house, Troy got out to open Gabriella's door, but instead, she got out herself and gently closed the car door.

"Thanks again, Gaby. You're the best."

_I'm the best? I was stupid enough to think I was actually going on a date with you! I couldn't even build up the courage to ask you out. Now my chance is gone. _

She slowly walked inside and watched the boy she loved drive away.

_I had a chance with him, but I blew it. I was too afraid to take a chance. _

_Game Over._

**A/n: There you go! Please review! If the readers (you) end up liking it, I might continue it. Also, keep your eyes out for Trouble in Paradise by CocoPixe134, which I'm co-writing with the Coco part of the name. Thanks! **


End file.
